A special research project has not yet been planned out; however, the broad long-term objectives have been identified and are related to the field of Pathology. I will begin a series of three laboratory rotations starting July 1 of 1195. The projects will involve basic science research methods and techniques. Some areas of interest include oncology, craniofacial developmental pathology, bone/wound healing, and HIV associated pathology. After completion of the project, personal goals include becoming a highly skilled researcher in multiple areas of basic science, attaining an academic position, and maintaining the highest standards of competition for further research grants and awards.